


Perhaps, Ms. Carter...

by notbrianna



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, hide the thing to prove the couple, passive/agressive espionage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbrianna/pseuds/notbrianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Angie and Peggy get found out in the stupidest way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perhaps, Ms. Carter...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these people.

"Mr. Jarvis," Peggy asked, as she shuffled through some paperwork on her desk in her office at Howard's mansion.  
"Yes, Ms Carter?" Jarvis asked from the doorway.  
"Have you seen my letter opener? It seems to have gone missing."  
"No," he said, tugging on his ear, "but, ah, perhaps, and you should know that I am in no way judging you or your personal life--." At this Peggy an eyebrow.  
"Perhaps you would have found it by now if you and Ms. Martinelli were a bit less, ah, economical in your sleeping arrangements."


End file.
